


A Walk in the Dark

by WritersBlock92



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersBlock92/pseuds/WritersBlock92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry finds company on a nice, late night walk through the city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Dark

Since Barry lost his sight, everyone had been on edge. They were much more attentive and less willing to put him in an unknown situation. Getting Caitlin to agree to send him anywhere in the suit was definitely a lot of work as of late. The irritation lingering behind Dr. Wells’ eyes could always shut Barry down in a second, and he’d seen it more often after his accident with Dr. Light. Being coddled, however, wasn’t something he was used to, even with two Wells around. Central City at night was beautiful. All of the lights turned on at once, lighting up everything from the skyscrapers to the mom and pop shops to the central being that is S.T.A.R labs. Even though he could run through the whole city, feeling the wind at his face, feet beating on the concrete, Barry enjoyed the walk. The only thing that could have made it better would have been the ability to see the stars, but the lights from the city drowned them out.

A familiar figure snapped Barry out of his reverie. “Dr. Wells?” He asked, jogging to catch up with the scientist.

“Good evening, Mr. Allen.” As much as Earth 2 Dr. Wells was a trip to deal with, nothing would come close to the Dr. Wells that Barry was used to, all smooth words and dry humor. “You must have trouble sleeping if you’re up this late.”

Barry flushed, glancing down at his feet. Of course, he couldn’t sleep, not with everything going on. “Not really. How about you? What are you doing awake so late?” Dr. Well’s quiet chuckle was enough to clue him into their location. He’d been walking for hours, unaware his feet were taking him straight to S.T.A.R labs. Old habits die hard.

“I was just headed home. Caitlin had some data she asked me to look over, and I lost track of time.” Dr. Wells actually looked sheepish, almost apologetic for working late enough that his chair was the only way he had to get home. Barry had to laugh. “Something funny, Barry?”

“No, no, it's just... can I walk you home, Dr. Wells?” He’d give up a night of sleep to spend a few more hours chatting with this man, picking his brain and enjoying his company.

“Of course, Barry. Please, call me Harrison. It’s too late for formalities.” Barry brightened, his smile widening to a grin. Harrison. The name rolled off of his tongue like turpentine, ready to set aflame at any moment. It felt like how Barry imagined Harrison’s fingers would feel on his skin, smooth and careful. “The last person I let call me Harrison ended up a Pied Piper.” Harrison mused, thinking aloud. Barry was sure that losing someone like Hartley had to have been hard, but he knew he’d never live up to those expectations. Hartley was a legend… Barry was just a forensic scientist.

“I’m not Hartley, sir.” Harrison’s bemused look shriveled Barry back a bit. He’d been serious, and here this man was taking it like that was the funniest thing he could have said. As they passed a familiar coffee shop, Barry frowned. “I don’t understand.” He never understood Harrison.

“No, Barry. You’re better than he was.” Harrison’s fingers wrapped loosely around the joystick on his chair, the other resting carefully over his torso. He looked simultaneously deep in thought and amused. “Hartley was brilliant, but he was a troubled man. You are a brilliant scientist, and yet you somehow manage to retain your belief in people. It’s truly amazing, I must say.” Oh. Of course, Harrison would have something like that to say. Had he felt like he was talking to the Dr. Wells he was used to at the labs, he would have been surprised, but something about the way they were talking gave Barry a different feeling. This was a different side of Harrison.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. The cool night air felt good against his face when it wasn’t whipping past him at 300+ miles an hour. For the second time that night, he glanced up at the city lights, towering above him and Harrison both. He really enjoyed this. “We should, uh, do this again. Sometime.”

“Mr. Allen, I think I’d enjoy that.”


End file.
